Run Away
by Frosted.Rose.22
Summary: When Fionna runs from her abusive foster father, she goes to a diner and meets a rather attractive, dark haired teen of the name Marshall Lee Abadeer. The events that follow will be life altering for them both, maybe even a romance might develop between the two as they go on this journey together. (Note:Fanfic is rated for T, but rating may change to M later on in future chapters.)
1. Chapter one: Intro

_**Hello there! I am a new fanfiction writer, and I am just going to apologize to you all right from the start. This is my first fanfic I am posting and it is probably going to be one of the shabbier fanfics you read in your lifetime... I read a lot of fanfics and I don't typically write them, so I am probably going to be pretty bad at this. Plus I am a noob with how to upload chapters, so I am kind of curious if I am doing this right...? Anywho~ I hope that that if you actually read this, then it won't burn your eyes with how horrid it is... I would love to get some feedback on how I could improve, because I am going to admit that I am not an amazing writer. My one friend who I will probably mention in the future as The Amazing Bush, (don't ask... it is a weird code name I know) well she is an amazing writer and I don't think she posts fanfics, but she should. I am not very good at it, but I will try to improve as I go. So basically, I would love some feedback on this fanfic. If you think there is any way I could improve, then please go ahead and tell me! I will probably update once a week or so, but if people actually like this fanfic then I will try not to make this a dead fanfic. (You know those ones that don't update for months.) Without further ado, here is my Adventure time Fanfic, Run Away.**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters. All rights go to the proper owner of the show.)**_

_**Run Away**_

_~Introduction: Fiona's Point of view~_

The cold bitter air was cutting my skin like shards of glass. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of there. Anywhere. It was still dark out and the sun hadn't even had the chance to rise. I tightened the straps on my old faded back pack to keep it from falling off my shoulders while I ran. I had on my old beat up converse, my newly ripped jeans and my Dad's old work jacket over top my blue long sleeve shirt. When I left, I barely had enough time to throw some clothes, hair brush, deodorant plus other hygiene things, and a picture of my dad, in my backpack before I heard him pounding on my door. Sam.

He was my so-called foster parent. After my dad died when I was fourteen I went to a few homes and orphanages, but I was finally sent to Sam when I was fifteen. At first he seemed normal, but in reality he was far from it. He had anger issues, really bad, and I was just who he turned to when he needed to let off steam. But Sam was careful with how he did things. He punched me in the stomach so my clothes would hide the bruises, and he pushed me down stairs then made me tell social services that I 'fell' down the stairs because I was clumsy. And they believed him for two years. If I tried to speak up, he'd just make my life an even bigger hell hole. I remember him burning my arms with an iron for telling the counselors at school that I didn't feel safe at home. He always found ways to get away with things. He told me that I should be grateful for having someone take me in. But for the past few weeks he has been weirder.

I caught him looking through my underwear drawer after I came back from the store a few months ago. Then he started to stare at me all the time; he even watched me sleep. I tried to lock myself in my room after school each day, telling myself I only have a few months left until I graduate, but he only took my door down. leaving me with no privacy besides a curtain in replacement of the door. But this morning was the last straw. I had to get out of there.

I woke up really early in the morning to his one hand over my mouth and the other gripping both my wrists. His eyes were glazed and he was obviously drunk, not that it surprised me, he always was.

"Sssshhh. Be a good little girl." he slurs in my ear, "Remember that I own you." He says with a wide crooked grin spread across his face. I tried to push him away but he only gripped my wrists harder.

"You better not fight me. Or else you will be punished." he snarls. He gets on top of me and pins me to my bed. I muffled a scream, and he slaps me across the face. I felt my cheek start to swell from the blow, but kept trying to get him off. I kicked and flailed, but he fought back twisting my wrists and digging his nails into my skin. I start to cry and he wipes the tear away with the hand that once covered my mouth.

"Don't cry. I am just getting started." he says with a crooked smile pressing his mouth to mine, hard. I turn my head and flailed even more, screaming at the top of my lungs before he swiftly punched me up the gut and covered my mouth with his hand once again.

"You little piece of garbage. After living here for almost three years and have caused nothing but trouble for me. I think it's time you pay your dues." He growls in my ear and trails his mouth down to my neck and starts to kiss it roughly.

I felt so defiled by him, I tried to tell the counselors at school, but no one listened. I tried to get help, but it seemed no one could see the reality and truth, except me. As soon as Sam adjusted his position I did what I had to, knee him in the groin and bite his hand.

He shouted and let his guard down for as long enough for me to slip out of his grasp and out of the bed. I ran and grabbed my backpack and shoved things I thought I would need in there, like clothes, a hair brush, deodorant, and a picture of my dad. Then I bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. Sam quickly followed, pounding on the bathroom door and trying to break in.

"GET OUT OF THERE FIONA!" he hollered increasing the force he was applying on the rickety door. Quickly, I shoved a toothbrush in my bag and some, feminine products in there as well just in case Mother nature decided to be a bitch.

I hurriedly opened the window in the apartment's bathroom that lead to the fire escape, but before I left, I saw Sam's wallet on the counter of the bathroom and opened it up, taking the two hundred dollars in cash that it contained before jumping out of the fire escape window. Just in time before Sam burst in there may I add. I bolted down the fire escape and it's ladder, but the latter didn't go to the ground all the way, due to the fact it was a rickety ass apartment complex to begin with, so I had to jump the 10 feet to the ground. I am not any kind of acrobat or parkour freak, so I ended up not being like a cat and hit the ground on my left side, thus ripping my jeans.

Now it was snowing outside on a early January morning in New York City with the temperature being in the single digits. I had fresh cuts and scrapes, bruised ribs, a gaping hole in my jean's lower thigh with a big gash in my skin where the fabric once was, and no where to go.


	2. All Alone

**Well, I decided to update a little sooner than a week this time because I was in the creative mood yesterday... So enjoy I guess. I appreciate reviews and feedback! Thank you to those who did! It meant a lot to me! Feel free to tell me where I could improve, because I want to learn from doing this, so my future stories could be a little less rough around the edges you know? Heh heh, well I hope you all like this chapter, it is a little longer and things start to develop.**

**~Hugs~ Thanks for reading this~ :D**

Chapter two: All Alone.

~Fiona's P.O.V~

I am completely and utterly alone. I have no family or friends to run to. I have no one. I don't even know where to go or what to do next. The air is freezing my exposed skin and my cuts are stinging from the wind. So I decide to head inside the closest building, but I get kicked out because if you don't buy something or have business to do in there, then you're back on the streets. So I keep walking hoping to find someplace to get warm.

Eventually, I walk to diner/trucks stop that is a bit away from the main city. It looks like a good place to warm up and get something to eat for an early breakfast, since I was already feeling my empty stomach rumble.

Inside I felt the warmth of a heater and was starting to get the feeling back in my legs. I went over to the counter and waited for the red, curly haired waitress to get done taking the order of a tall, burly man. After she was done sending the man's order to the kitchen she walked over to where I was and smiled with her big ruby red lips.

"What can I get for you sugar?" says the ruby lipped woman who had a name tag that read, '_**Hello my name is**_~ _Berri _!'

"Um, May I have a large cup of black coffee and, er, some toast with jelly?"

"Alright honey, your order will be ready in a few minutes." She says in her wispy voice and turns to walk away before stopping herself and turning back to me. "Sweetie, Why are you here at five in the morning on a Saturday in dirty ripped clothes? Is everything okay? Are you okay? The side of your face is bruised, your pants are ripped right open in the leg and it is almost negative temperatures outside." She asks me in soft, but serious voice.

"Uhh, er... No. I'm fine." I murmur softly pushing my thick blonde hair to cover the bruise on my cheek. Berri looks at me suspiciously, but nods slightly.

"Okay sugar, but why are you here?"

"Uh, because I need to take the bus to my mom's house... So I am taking the bus after I get some breakfast."

_'You suck at lying'_ I think to myself hoping she believed what I was saying without prying anymore.

"O-Okay. I'll come back with your order after it's done." Berri says walking back to the kitchen to give the cook my order.

I sit there silently, studying the scratches on the counter when I hear someone's boots walk in my direction. I don't think anything of it, assuming it was just a trucker coming to order his meal, until I feel a big meaty hand clasp my shoulder.

"Hey there cutie, where ya headed to?" a low gravelly voice says to me. I spin around to see the same tall burly man who was on the other side of the counter just before. The man grins widely. "Because I am going wherever you go." he says as a cheesy pickup line.

"Uh, I'm seventeen. creep." I say narrowing my eyes.

"Ah, she's a feisty one." the man says still grinning, "But seriously. Why not instead of riding a filthy bus, ride with me and I'll take you wherever you need to go sweet cheeks."

"I think I'll pass." I mutter, starting to turn around when he turned me back around.

"Come on hun. I'll take you where you need to go, trust me. I'm safe." I took his hand off of my arm.

"No. Just leave me alone."

Now he was started to get me nervous. He laughs, "Come on babe. I can be anything you want me to be." He starts to get closer to me and dips his head down to my ear whispering, "Or better yet you can be what I want you to be."

"Stop! Get away from me!" I exclaim pushing him away. The man's face turns red, "Ah come on sweet cheeks, I was just playing. Just let me give you a ride to wherever you need to go. I promise to behave." A grin spread across his face that just made me shudder some.

"N-no. Just leave me alone." I said scared at the thought of getting into a vehicle with the creep. He steps closer again, "Hun, I bet you don't have anywhere to go. You will freeze out there. Just get into my truck and I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Just s-stop."

"Don't be like this darling." He reaches out to grab my arm again when someone speaks up from the corner booth in the diner.

"Leave her alone." The voice says warningly.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" The man asks grabbing my arm with me trying to push him away.

In mere seconds a tall, young, dark haired guy is out of his seat and is right next to the burly man and me. He instantly punches the man in the face.

"That's what I'll do you sick bastard." The man steps back, holding his jaw.

"Look boy this is none of your concern. So why don't you saunter back over to your booth and sit your ass back down before I kick it there for you."

The young man laughs, "You want me to go sit back down and let you take this innocent woman in your filthy truck to do God knows what with her. Yeah, fat chance."

"You wanna take this outside?" The man asks taking a step closer to the younger guy.

"Depends. Do you want your ass kicked by a eighteen year old? Or do you want to leave with what dignity you have left?" He says boldly to him.

"That's it. Get your ass outside. We're going to settle this the right way." The burly man grabs the dark haired teen by the collar of his shirt. He is taken back when the young man punches him again up the jaw, then gives him another blow in the gut.

"Get out." He snarls, "Now. Before I get the right mind to call the police on your perverted being."

"Geez kid. Calm the fuck down. Little gum drop here knows I was just playing. Isn't that right sweet pea?" They both look at me and I am just sitting there in complete shock. The Man reaches out to pat my leg to show he was just being friendly when I recoil away from his hand. The teen grabs his hand before he can get any closer.

"Get the hell out of here." He said practically growling at him. But before the man has a chance to move an inch, the dark haired teen is already dragging him out of the diner and throws him out. Slamming the door shut after him, making the whole place quiver for a few seconds.

He turns and looks over at me, his face heating up and turning a slight shade of red. I stare at him dumbfounded that someone had actually helped me. It has been so long since I felt like someone could actually see me and notice me as an actual person. He smiles slightly and I feel my whole face heat up. I notice my heartbeat quicken as the teen walks over to me again.

_'What should I say? Should I apologize, thank him? Or both? Oh Glob, he is getting closer!'_

And as soon as began to function again, he was already there. "Hey. Sorry about that Douche. All the people here are just so damn creepy." He says smoothly, as if nothing had even happened.

"The name is Marshall Lee." He holds out his hand to shake mine, but as soon as I wrapped my head around the fact that he was talking to me, realized that he wanted to shake my hand and extended my own, he had started retracting his hand. So I pulled my hand back, and he reached out again to shake it. So I reached out and we shook hands awkwardly.

"Uh, My name is Fiona..." I take my hand back gently and look away before looking him back in the eye. "Um, well thank you for, er, helping me." I say awkwardly.

He grins a bit, "Not a problem." We just stay there in silence for a bit until he speaks up, "Are you okay? You look like you're really hurt." I turn away and look down at the white and blue tiled floor.

"No no. I'm fine." I murmur not looking up feeling like if I did then I would just emotionally lose it. He doesn't look convinced, he tips my head up gently and looks at where Sam had slapped me.

"Who hit you?" he asks softly, "There is a hand shaped bruise on the side of your face." I look down once again, _white and blue_.

"No one. I am just clumsy." I murmur.

He looks down at my legs and sees the hole in my jeans and the gash in my leg, "Jesus. What the hell happened to you?" He asks softly. "And tell me the truth. Who did this?"

"I am just a klutz. Just leave it at that." I murmur. Marshall shakes his head in disbelievement, "I'm not stupid. I can tell when people are lying. Look me in the eye and say it was an accident."

I shake my head and I can feel my body start to tremble from holding in the tears. He frowns slightly gets down on his knees so he can be eye to eye with me sitting on the chair.

"Hey. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. You're away from whoever tried to hurt you." He says sweetly trying to keep me from crying.

I nod slightly but it was too late. I had already started to cry and my cheeks were streaked with salty tears. I raise my hands to my face to wipe my tears away when his body tenses. He reaches out and pulls my arm gently towards him to get a better look. He pushed my jacket sleeve up and saw my wrists that had black and blue hand bruises on them from where Sam was gripping them earlier. Then he looked at my actual arm and saw the burn scars from the iron. He gasps softly to himself.

"What happened to you? Who would do this?" He asks shocked by everything he has seen. I shake my head. "S-Sam." I murmur through gasps of tears.

"Who the hell is Sam? Why are there these burn scars on your arms and bruises on your wrists?" Marshall asks giving me my arm back.

"H-he's my foster-r parent." I stutter out trying my hardest to keep it all together.

"What the hell is your foster parent hurting you for?"

"He just is a drunk and he's a-angry all the time, I don't k-know why." I murmur, my voice trembling.

Just before he had a chance to say anything the waitress returned and handed me a cup of coffee and a plate of toast. "There ya go sugar. It'll be $5.78." I reached in my bag to get my money and when I looked up with a ten dollar bill in my hand Marshall is already handing the lady money to pay for my meal. Berri looks at him smiling, "Well aren't you a gentleman." She accepts his money.

"What no. I can pay for myself. Here give him that back."

"No take it. Don't take her money." Marshall replies smiling looking right at me.

"Whatever, I am just going to take this money in my hand and put it in the register. You two can battle this out without me." Berri says turning and walking over to the register. I look over at the dark haired teen.

I hand him the ten dollar bill in my hand. "I can pay for myself. Here take this."

"Hey! No. Your food was only $5.78! You can't give me more than that." He says putting the bill back in my hand.

"Think of it as a tip." I say putting it back in his hand. "I don't want to touch that bill again so don't give it back." I pick up a piece of toast and take a bite.

He shakes his head and pulls out his wallet, taking out a different ten. "Here think of this as a tip for the tip you gave me." He grins putting the bill in my jacket's pocket.

"Mmmmm nnnnnnmmm!" I mumble angrily with a mouth full of toast before swallowing. "What! No loop holes!"

He grins even wider, "I didn't see a rule book. Damn, why are you so angry about me being chivalrous toward you?" I take a sip of my coffee before answering him.

"Because I can take care of things myself. Thanks for helping me." I mutter standing up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my cup of coffee before walking towards the exit. Marshall is quickly on my heels following me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going without even finishing your breakfast. A growing girl needs a good breakfast if she wants to stay healthy. Now park your butt in that chair and finish it Ma'am." I spin around looking him square in the eye, which was kind of hard seeing he was at least six feet tall and I was a measly five foot four.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, my eyes glaring him dead straight in his almost crimson eyes like daggers.

He smiles, "Because everyone needs a good breakfast. Now go eat yours."

"Pfft."

"Pfft Nothing. Now go eat your toast Fiona." The way Marshall said my name made me get a chill running down my spine. Never has anyone cared about me save for my dad and it has been almost four years since he died, so what this boy was saying and doing was like an alien planet to me by now. I didn't reply to him for a few moments just staring at him wondering why he was even trying with me. Can't he see I am not a pleasant person? Does he not care that I stick out like a sore thumb to everyone, even when I don't have a black and blue face? Was he actually trying to socialize with someone who hasn't even had a friend since the eighth grade? All of this to me was mind boggling. In fact, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him reaching for my free hand until we made contact.

Marshall wrapped his hand around mine and looked at me, "Breakfast time is now, or else you will be starving before lunch." He says leading me back to the table. I shake my hand off his, but the warmth lingered from his hand.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions you know." I mutter turning to leave, when he turns facing me.

"Hey you know you seem pretty cold on the outside, but that's just a facade. This may surprise you but your still a person and people need to eat no matter how independent or cold they are on the outside. So eat your toast Miss Fiona."

I look at the plate of toast then to him, "You're lucky I am hungry or else I would leave." He smiled at that, motioning for me to sit down in the chair. I sit down and he sits next to me. It's quite for a few minutes the only noises coming from the cook in the kitchen, and truckers coming in and giving their orders to Berri. The silence was broken after Marshall turned to me, opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, then stared at me almost like he was deciding to say what he was about to or not.

I swallowed the last of my first slice of toast and took another sip of my coffee before looking at him. "What? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face of something?" I ask him wondering why he was just looking at me like I was some strange alien.

"Er, I wasn't staring at you." He says looking away his face heating up some. "I was uh, staring at the...at the toast you weren't eating."

I roll my eyes at him, "Oh okay. You want the other piece weirdo?" He shakes his head a small smile coming onto his face, "No you need to eat or you will be starving before lunch, remember?"

"Okay then when are you going to eat? Won't you be 'starving' before lunch as well?" I ask using the little air quotes.

"You're a real smart-ass. You know that?"

"You avoid questions."

"Hey. Calm down Fiona. I am a big boy, I can fend for myself."

"Oh my god. You're such a turd."

"Me? A turd? Is that what you just called me?" He says jokingly.

"Yeah, get used to it turd. I can fend for myself and yet you antagonize me to eat and such, but when I ask about when you're going to eat you pull the big boy card on me. What's your deal?"

Marshall kind of looks off for a second, but then looks me straight in the eye a small smile on his face.

"Maybe I really just wanted to talk to you and just used any excuse I could to talk to you more." I felt my face light up like a cherry instantly and I felt all weird inside. It was like a nerve was just struck that hasn't been struck before. Then I must not have said anything for a while because he turned red in the cheeks and looked down. "Erm, I don't mean to be creepy- it's just, you seemed interesting and uh, I kind of wanted to see what your story was. I didn't want to know your whole story- I just wanted to get to know you more. God I sound like a creeper. I'll just go..." He stands up to leave.

I speak up before he walks away, "Hey, um, thanks for thinking I was an interesting person, but I'm not." I said as I stood up, picking up my bag before laying the ten dollar bill he last gave me on the counter. I started over to the door, but before I left I looked back and gave Marshall a slight wave.


	3. Her

**Hello there! Sorry for taking a while to update, I really didn't like this chapter. I am not super satisfied with how it turned out, but it is almost three in the morning and i am in that weird tired zone where nothing feels real? I already started on the next chapter and i hope I can get it up by next weekend. It will be better than this. This is shabby and I am not pleased with it, but oh well. Here it is anyway. I am sorry for this chapter in advance. Thanks for reading and I still would love some feedback on how to improve. ALSO! Thank you to those who have reviewed on the previous chapters! I really appreciated that. Thank you for reading and I hope that you don't stop reading this for how shabby and awful this chapter was. **

Chapter three: Her.

~Marshall's Point of View~

Her. This girl. Glob, I can't even describe what I felt when I saw her. I wanted to get to know her instantly for some reason. I wanted to know why she was at some greasy old run down truck stop diner at five in the morning. She had these really beat up looking clothes on and her pants were ripped in the left knee area. She had gashes on her legs, her hands were scraped up, and her face was black and blue. She looked like she was in some major pain and it was obvious she wasn't just on a leisure walk just stopping by to get some breakfast. It looked like she was running from someone.

When she sat down at the front of the restaurant I kept telling myself to walk over there and talk to her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She seemed like she needed her space because it was obvious she had a hell of a start to her day. After the waitress with the red hair and ruby lips took her order some disgusting man came up to her and started to harass her. No one else around cared that some weirdo was about to take a young woman into his nasty truck and drive off with her, no one else but me. When he touched her after she already shook him off the first time, that was it. I had to help her. After I threw the creep out of the diner, I looked over at her and she was staring at me. My face heated up, which was odd for me. Even with all of her bruises and cuts she was gorgeous and it felt like I was going to melt like a popsicle right then and there. I walked over to her and her eyes were huge and wide, but it seemed like she was just trying to understand something. After talking to her for a bit I started to ask her about her cuts and bruises, but at first she only really said she was a klutz. That was until I saw her arms and it looked like someone had burned her with something. Then she finally caved and told me the truth about it being her foster parent all along. God, I wanted to just punch the guy who could hurt a woman like that.

I was burning on the inside, and I wanted to ask her more questions just to know her whole story, but before I had the chance the waitress came back with her food. For her coffee and toast it was $5.78. I tried to pay for it but we ended up having a duel to pay for her food, I eventually won and she couldn't find another loophole. She got up to leave, but I wanted to know more about her. Plus the girl didn't even finish half her breakfast, so I used that as an excuse to get her to stay. I wrapped my hand around hers and pulled her back to the table gently. Her hands were cold in her fingers from being outside for a while and yet they were warm on her palm from holding her coffee. After she shook off my hand from hers I just wanted to hold it again to just bring warmth throughout her whole entire hand, or at least that's why I told myself I wanted to.

She reluctantly came back to finish her breakfast; it was quiet for a bit and I was kind of staring at her all of these things were running through my mind. How bad is she hurt? Is this Sam guy after her? Does she have anywhere to go? Where are her actual parents? Plus other things of that nature. She caught me staring and asked me if there was something on her face, so I came up with a solid lie that I was staring at the toast that she wasn't eating. Then she asks me if I wanted the other piece and the thing is that you could say I wasn't a big breakfast person, so I told her that she'd be starving later if she didn't eat it all. She promptly asked me when I'd eat and I attempted to pull off saying that I was a big boy, knowing how much of a hypocrite I sounded like. She knew it too and took offense to this, not like I didn't expect her to, it's just I had to hide my smirk because she was really cute when she was angry.

She asked me what my deal was, and that's when my facade broke for a moment. I faltered in coming up with a witty reply, which is rare, so I decided to lay my cards out on the table that she seemed pretty interesting. I was instantly self conscious of everything I was saying to her and I must have sounded like such a retarded creep. She in turn left after thanking me for thinking she was interesting, not in some petty way, but I think she really meant it because she said herself that she wasn't. A lie. She blew my mind without even attempting a solid conversation and I just wanted to keep talking to her.

So now I am just standing here in the middle of this shitty ass dinner watching her walk down the street from the window. I just came here to take a break from the constant driving. I hated driving. It took too long. I hated to fly, it takes too much strain just to get through the place let alone get in the flying death trap… I was pulled out my thoughts when the little radio from the kitchen started buzzing loud and a male's voice came on: "Severe Weather Warning is active for your area." BEEP. BEEP. "A severe snowstorm is headed in your area's direction. We advise everyone to get indoors and stay off the roads."

I look over at Fiona who was walking down the side of the road, shoving her hands in her pockets to get warm with her hood up on her jacket. I watched as her figure started to get smaller and smaller in the distance as the snow started coming down thicker and thicker. Soon I couldn't see her at all. There has to be something I can do to at least help her in some way, she wasn't safe with all of her obvious injuries who even knows how bad she was hurt internally either…

"Hey! Kid! Where are you running off to?! Didn't you just hear the radio?!" The ruby lipped waitress called out to me as I burst outside and got in my Chevy pickup truck, coaxing the engine to life and speeding down the road.

I had to find her.

After a good ten minutes of driving at a crawl and looking out my side window, I found her.

"Are you crazy! You're going to freeze. Get the hell in the truck Fiona!"


	4. The Truck

**Hello readers! How is your day/night going? I hope you all are doing well and are not sick like I am. I had to miss my midterms today which definitely sucks buns, but I decided while laying in my bed cozied up with my cat, that I'd give you all a chapter early. **

**Happy Wednesday! If it is any of your birthdays I hope you have a good birthday and do something better than read this sub-par fanfic. If it is not your birthday, then Happy Not-Birthday! (Like in Alice in Wonderland where they celebrate their not-birthdays.) I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if it is riddled with errors and mistakes, I am really tired and I am probably going to sleep as soon as I post this even though it is eleven in the morning. **

**By the way, I love the reviews I have been getting of praise and advice. Response to some of your comments are at the end of the chapter. **

Run Away.

Chapter Three: The Truck.

~Fionna's Point of View~

"Are you crazy! You're going to freeze! Get the hell in the truck Fionna!"

I jumped back as I heard his voice.

"What the Hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! You can't just pull up next to me on the side of the road and tell me to get in. That's creepy on so many levels."

He rolls his eyes, "Well GEEZ. Sorry for trying to be a nice guy and get you out of the coming snow storm. The radio was just blasting out warnings for everyone to get inside and stay out of the open. You are just out here in ripped jeans, a jacket, and you are hurt. Get in the damn truck you weirdo. I am not letting you continue on your one woman survival journey." Marshall said opening the passenger door for me to get in.

I looked at the open door, conflicted on whether to go in or not. I didn't know if I should trust this guy. Sure he helped me get away from that creepy guy at the truck stop, but that doesn't mean he is a creep himself. He seemed concerned about me before, but people can be amazing actors….

"Come on. It is freezing out there and the air coming in from the open door is enough for me. I make a solid promise not to cut you up with an ax behind an ally if you just get in and shut that door." He said with a bit of a whiny tone, his pale skin getting the start of goosebumps.

I looked at him and tried to hide my grin. He was my only option at this point… Plus I could probably kick his ass if he tried to pull anything sketchy.

"Okay fineeee. As long as you stop whining you big weenie." I said trying to hold back my giggles.

He got a grin and his crimson eyes brightened some. "Okay good. Now hurry up, get your ass in here, and shut that door."

I quickly climbed in and shut the door. He turned the heat up and put the vent thingys towards me before pulling out onto the road. We drove in silence for a while, at a snail's pace due to the lack of road visibility. Eventually we made it on a less populated road and the big buildings started to get smaller and smaller.

"Where are you going?" I ask a bit nervous how we keep going farther and farther away from the city. He looks at me dubiously, "To my house duh." I started to get an intense blush, why was he taking me to his house? Did he think I was one of those girls or something? He picked up on my nervous behavior and smirked a bit.

"Glob for such an innocent girl it seems you have a dirty mind." He chuckled, "But no, not like that. I figured since you probably don't want to freeze while figuring out your next move, then I'd just take you to my house so you can clean your wounds and warm up. That sound cool, Fi?" He said smoothly as he pulled onto a different road that lead to the forest.

I nodded some and my blush of nervousness turned to one of embarrassment. "Uh, yeah sure…"

"You don't have to be so nervous and embarrassed all the time." He chuckled out. "I mean, I know I am sexy as hell and obviously one of the coolest people you'll ever meet, but I am still a person." He shot me a grin that showed it perfectly white teeth. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Someone has a big head." I smirked.

"Hey, I can say what I want. My truck. My rules."

"Are one of the rules that I have to listen to you talk about yourself like you're a god?" I asked folding my arms over my chest, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." He grinned cheekily.

I just rolled my eyes again and looked out the window as he drove. About twenty minutes passed of silently driving through the snowy woods. It wasn't awkward though, it felt content and almost peaceful. When we get into the thicker part of the forest, the light hardly shines through the trees and it almost felt like it was midnight when it actually was just seven in the morning. Marshall starts to hum to himself. His voice was rich and deep and I have to admit it was pretty sexy, but it seemed like he didn't even notice he was humming. I turned to look at him and he just was drumming his thumbs softly on the steering wheel and humming to a song that must have been playing in his head.

While he was in his own little world occupied by driving and humming, I got a closer look at him without it being awkward… Actually it probably would have been if he snapped out of it and noticed me staring like a weirdo. I noticed how pale his skin was, almost as if he never saw the sun. I guess it makes sense since he lives in an area where the sunlight is hardly even visible. I also noticed that his shaggy raven hair covered what seems to be a scar of some sort on his neck. I couldn't have gotten a better look at it unless I would have pushed his hair back which would have been creepy of me. I looked at Marshall's eyes as he watched the road driving, and I got a better look at his irises that were an unnatural looking crimson. I wondered if he was born with a medical condition or if he was just wearing colored contacts. I didn't ask though, because yet again, it'd be creepy as hell if I did. I finally took in how I could see his muscles even through his clothes. His physique was so globbing perfect, that I got a small blush for noticing. I was staring for way too long.

He chose then to look over at me as I was watching him like a previously mentioned creep.

"What? Is there something on me besides sexiness?" He teases with a grin.

"You are so full of yourself." I said shaking my head with a small grin.

He chuckles some and continues driving for another few minutes before pulling up to this small house surrounded by thick trees. It almost felt like we were in a cave to be honest. He parked the truck and killed the engine before looking at me.

"Well, we're here. Casa de Marshall." He grinned opening his door and stepping out of the vehicle. I followed his example and got out as well, picking up my backpack and shutting the door.

Marshall was already walking towards the house and I briskly caught up to him. He just opened the front door; apparently he didn't lock the place when he was gone. He stepped in and flicked on a light which lit up a cozy living room.

"How about I take you to the bathroom and you can clean yourself up, then I'll give you the grand tour. That sound good Fi?" He asked looking over at me standing awkwardly at the threshold of his house.

"Well, are you coming in or are you just going to stand there at the door?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I stepped in and shut the door with a small click before looking back at him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan Marsh." I said with a small grin at the nickname I gave him in response to the one he gave me.

He nodded some with a small smirk and lazily lead me to a small, clean bathroom. I stood there watching as he pulled out a medical kit from the sink's lower drawer. He handed it to me and left me to do my own thing.

Once he was gone, I shut the bathroom door and pulled my ripped jeans off to examine the wounds without the fabric in the way. The gash on my knee was swollen and throbbing still, but it didn't seem to be super serious. I cleaned off the dried blood and rinsed the cut with some alcohol before wrapping some gauze around it to keep it clean. I moved onto my face which just had a small cut on the cheek and some pretty dark bruises which would heal on their own in a few days. Nothing much to do there, I moved to where the most pain was which was my rib cage. I gently tugged my shirt off, wincing at the pain of movement. I looked in the mirror and saw that some blood vessels had been broken from the jump off the fire escape and that I had a black and blue bruise that covered my left side completely. I lightly put some pressure on my ribs to check for breaks, but at the left side it felt like I was stabbing myself. I quickly removed my hand and wondered if I just had fractured my ribs or if they were broken. I assumed just fractured, and my logic was that if they were broken, then I'd probably be crying.

I dug around in my backpack to look for clothes. I really hadn't had enough time before I left to know what I had put in there, so it was kind of like opening a mystery door on one of those cheesy nineties game shows. Turns out, I had packed two T-shirts, one pair of pajama pants, three pairs of underwear, one random sock without it's mate, and my precious bunny hat. Not a whole lot to choose from here, so I threw on one of the shirts and the pair of pajama pants. I was putting my ripped and dirty clothes in my bag when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"You okay in there?" Marshall's voice called through the door.

"Yeah I am done cleaning up and stuff." I said opening the door as he gave me a once over glance. I felt self conscious of my clothes so I said quickly, "There wasn't a whole lot of clothing options I packed."

He smirked some. "At least you packed some clothes though." He said and looking around me, noticing my bunny hat on the floor.

"What's this I see?" He grins moving around me and picking up my hat.

"No, don't touch it. Just give it back." I said reaching for it, but he stepped back and examined the hat further. I grabbed for it again, but he just plopped it on his head and grinned.

"I like this look on me. I look globbing fabulous." He said looking at me with a grin.

I stared at him. "Give it back, Marshall." I said trying not to sound like I was panicking about my hat, even though I was.

"Can I please just wear it?" He grins

"No. Just give it." I said seriously. He looked down at me with a small frown which turned into a mischievous grin.

"You have to catch me first, Bunny." He smirked before dashing around me so he stood out in the hall. I groaned some, annoyed with his childishness before lunging at him. He dodged my attempts and busted down the hall.

"You have to be faster than that if you want this baby back, Fi!" He called to me, his eyes glistening with amusement.

I walked over towards him. "Please just give it back. I can't run after you. It hurts too much and it seem pointless." I sighed.

He frowned some and remembered my injuries. "Fine, but you still have to… Give me a kiss on the cheek." He smirked.

"No. Just give the hat back." I said a small blush creeping on my face.

"Nope. Not without that kiss, Bunny." He grins.

I debated internally on the situation at hand. That hat means so much to me, but I really don't want to let him win by kissing him on the cheek…

Finally I let out a breath of annoyance, "Fine, get over here you buttface." He grinned and swiftly closed the space between us. He bent down with his face turned to the side waiting for the kiss, but instead I just yanked the hat off of him and put it on my own head. He shouldn't have let his guard down.

Marshall gasped a bit and turned to look at me. I smirked at him victorious of gaining my hat back, and he pouted a bit.

"No fair. You made a deal with me, Fi." He said pouting.

"We did not shake on it or pinkie promise. That deal was invalid, my friend." I said oh-matter-of-factly with a small smirk.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it again. "Fine. You win this time." He muttered. A moment later he asked already over his pout, "Ready for the rest of the grand tour?"

"Yep." I grin, rocking back and forth on my heels happily.

Since Marshall wasn't an axe murderer, maybe we could become actual friends? This thought lightened my spirits and gave me some hope that maybe this time around things would be better. At least I hoped they would.

**Well darlings, I hoped you liked it. I tried to put some more fluff in there, because who doesn't love themselves some FioLee fluff? **

**Review Response Time! **

**fioleefan1000: Thank you for thinking my story was amazing. I appreciate your reviews!**

**jennyxxfasho: Thanks for the advice about flash backs! I will definitely try to use them. Also with the character description thing, I guess I was just being adjective happy. I loved the tips and I love it even more that you like this fanfic :DD**

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood: Okay first of all, your review made my morning when I read it. (I loved the actions by the way.) I would try bacon oatmeal if I ate bacon, but it sounds like a magical dish! Also, you are NOT 'fat'. No one in my opinion is 'fat'. I am pleasantly plump myself. I highly doubt you are 'fat' *Shudders* I hate that word. Any who~ I hope you continue to read and review because you seem rather fabulous and i consider it an honor that you read this fanfic.**

**aprilthehuman2013: Thanks for loving my story! Please continue to read! **

**April: Thank you so much for correcting me on how to spell her name! I will try to spell her name with the two n's from here on out! If I forget a few times though, I apologize in advance because old habits die hard. **

**Well ladies and gentlemen, thanks for reading! I love you all for taking your time to actually read this and I consider it an honor that you like the fanfic so far. I noticed that I was a bit ooc with Fionna and Marshall, but it this is my first fanfic let me remind you. So I will try to perfect my writing style with the help of all of you people's advice and reviews.**


End file.
